Mexico
The United Mexican States, or Mexico, was a sovereign state and the southern neighbor of the United States of America. It was destroyed in the Great War. NCR settlers and rangers are active in the former Mexican state of Baja. History Before the Resource Wars Mexico suffered at the hands of both natural disasters and man-made ones. In 2042, a major earthquake hit Mexico City. Due to its usefulness in reclamation and disaster cleanup, the Mister Handy general construction robot became the leader in sales in Mexico.Mr. Handy design document Yet despite this disaster, Mexico remained a vital partner of the United States, due to business interests and the oil supply it provided. The U.S. Invades The relations between the U.S. and Mexico deteriorated as the world's resources became increasingly scarce. Citing political instability and pollution in the country as a threat, the United States put political pressure on the country and imposed economic sanctions. The deterioration of relations culminated in the 2051 United States invasion of Mexico, where U.S. military units entered the country to ensure that the oil refineries kept running and sending oil north across the border, much to the detriment of Mexico.Fallout Bible 0: "2051: Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States began to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions served to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military entered Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and ensure that oil and fuel continued to make their way north across the border (at Mexico's expense)." In the late 2060s, as the United States waged its war with China, the strained economy led to food shortages in Mexico. The decrease in exports triggered widespread social unrest in cities across the United States, as Mexico was one of the primary suppliers of food.Denver design document The Great War The worst came on October 23, 2077. As the Great War occurred, Mexico was bombarded by nuclear weapons, with its capital, Mexico City, turned into radioactive ruins, though Raul believes it was not hit as hard as D.C. or Bakersfield. The collapse of society resulted in total chaos, with entire families killed for the pettiest of reasons.Raul Tejada: "After the fire, I knew my sister and I couldn't stay at Hidalgo Ranch anymore. The refugees still wanted me dead - they even put a bounty on me. I remember how scared Rafaela was. I told her if she came with me, we'd see the vaqueros - she used to love the rodeo, especially the trick riders. We figured maybe we could find help in Mexico City - we were young, we didn't know what had happened, really. We didn't understand about the bombs." The Courier: "Wasn't Mexico City basically annihilated in the Great War?" Raul Tejada: "I don't think it was as hard hit as DC or Bakersfield, but it was bad enough. By the time we got there, the city was a radioactive ruin. Still, the city was full of looters, already forming into the beginnings of raider tribes. Crime was bad before the War, but now it was a nightmare. We were living like scavengers, scraping by on what little food we could find, always looking for medicine for my burns. And then, of course, the radiation started to kick in, turning me into this handsome devil you see before you." (Raul Tejada's dialogue) Some Mexicans traveled across the now non-existent American border, with some reaching as far as Zion Canyon in Utah.Randall Clark's journal The Post-Nuclear World Mexico's environment, like that of the United States, was dramatically altered in the aftermath of the Great War. Radioactive effluvia released from Control station Enclave drifted down the coast of California and Mexico, causing "irreversible ecological damage." According to the Enclave report, "many of the beaches are now saturated with toxic waste, and highly radiated sea life."Power plant operations It appears that, despite their close proximity, the inhabitants of New California paid little attention to Mexico until the late 23rd century, when New California Republic settlers crossed into what was once the Mexican state of Baja California. The settlers came into conflict with the locals (considered by the settlers to be "raiders") over access to water, but after several decades the Republic finally assumed full control over the region.The Courier: "There must be something good the rangers have done that you're proud of." Hanlon: "SUCCEEDED It's kind of a long one, but all right. About twenty, twenty-five years ago, a group of NCR settlers pushed way south into Baja." "I guess it doesn't seem so far now if you look at a map, but back then, they were out a ways." "They built this little shanty town around a well in the middle of nowhere. Called it {rat-ul-tayl}Rattletail." The Courier: Continue Hanlon: "Word got back to one of our stations that raiders had been attacking the place. I went out with six rangers." "We must have been on the trail for a week before we got to Rattletail. We lost one woman to Night Stalkers and another almost died of dehydration." "When we reach the place, it's six shacks set up around an old well." "There's over two dozen bodies lying in the dunes way outside of town and five men with {three-oh-eight}.308 rifles crouched behind sand bags." "And these bodies, these people out in the sand, they aren't raiders. Aren't even heavily armed." "They're just people who were trying to get to the only well in fifty miles. I didn't have to talk to the men to see that they did not care one bit." "They had planted an NCR flag over the well and they would not budge until every last one of them was laid out, dead and cold." "So I walked up and told them there was a group of raiders coming, one hundred strong. {laughing a bit}I made up some cockamamie name for them and everything." "The men looked at each other, looked at us, and asked me what we were going to do about it." "I told him we would take them back into NCR territory because we had already lost ten rangers on the way out. Ten rangers, five men with .308 rifles." "Well, that was enough for them. They packed up what they could and we took them back north. Last I heard, they settled somewhere in {ahn-zah}Anza-{boh-reh-goh}Borrego." "Raised Bighorners. Had some tough times, but it worked out okay for them. So there you go. That's my one bit of good." The Republic would eventually deploy some of their most experienced and elite Rangers into Baja, though, according to Hanlon, they were just "chasing ghosts."The Courier: "How is NCR doing?" Hanlon: "It's no secret that we've had better campaigns. Holding this whole length of river isn't easy. We're stretched thin and the Long 15 just keeps getting longer. Slow to get supplies. Slower to get reinforcements. NCR's senate has got funds tied up at the Boneyard and President Kimball ordered our most experienced rangers to chase ghosts down in Baja." (Hanlon's dialogue) These rangers would eventually be reassigned to the Mojave as the NCR-Legion war intensified. Wildlife According to an Enclave report, radioactive effluvia released from Control station Enclave has made many of Mexico's beaches "saturated" with "toxic waste" and "highly radiated sea life." According to Hanlon, a woman was killed by nightstalkers while traveling with him to Rattletail, a settlement in Baja. It is unclear if this happened in Baja; if it did, it means that nightstalkers inhabit post-war Mexico. It is likely that bighorners can be found in Baja: bighorners inhabit the southernmost region of New California, and bighorn sheep, ancestors of the bighorners, inhabited Baja prior to the Great War. Companies These companies were active in Mexico prior to the Great War. * El Periódico de las Aburridas * Petró-Chico Notable Mexicans * Raul Tejada * Rafaela Tejada * Tuco Benedicto Pacifico Juan Maria Ramirez * Maria * Jose * Selena * Elena * Carmen * Bombay Jack * Pablo * Hernandez Notes In Fallout: New Vegas, the Mexican flag appears wrapped around the stock of the unique hunting rifle, Paciencia. Appearances Mexico is referenced in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Honest Hearts, the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World, Van Buren and the Fallout Bible. It was to appear in Jason Mical's Fallout Pen and Paper d20. Gallery Paciencia.png|Paciencia. Stock has the Mexican flag wrapped around it Category:North America Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:New California Republic de:Mexiko es:México fr:Mexique pl:Meksyk ru:Мексика pt:México uk:Мексика